Secret Beyond the Well
by FallenSnowAngel3000
Summary: Advanceshipping AAMayL.May,her little brother,Max,and his best friend,Dawn ventures into a forest that is rumored to be 'cursed' after a little boy entered 8 years ago and never came back. Sadly, they are about to get into the same predicament as he did.


**A/N: Hello! I'm new here! and this is my first fic. I would say be nice to me but, I want some constructive criticism too! Of course you don't have to say it in a mean way but, it will be helpful! I want this story to be really good and it will only be good if you help me improve it! Furthermore, this story was inspired the Anime **_**InuYasha**_**. So if it sounds familiar, that's why. Please read and enjoy! And review if you would like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the idea of this story.**

**Secret Beyond the Well**

**Prologue**

"Alright! Summer break is finally here!" I shouted, jumping up and down in excitement.

"You know what that means!" My brothers best friend, Dawn exclaimed.

"Shopping!!!!" We both clasped our hands together and had a twinkle in our eyes. It's funny how she's younger than me by 7 years but can act so much like me.

"And these are the people I hang out with." My brother, Max, sighed. I whacked him over the head.

"That's what you get." I laughed. Max had tears streaming down his face and was holding a big red bump from where I hit him.

"But shopping is so girly! I don't want to just stand there and watch you try on some new make-up or stuff like that!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Shopping is _**not**_ girly!" Dawn's face turned red from anger and had 2 anime veins on the side of her head. "If there was no such thing as shopping, you wouldn't be wearing what you have on now!"

I sighed as I listened to their bickering. I'm quite use to it actually. All they ever do is fight and argue. They know deep down though, they like each other. Sweet puppy love.

I guess I should introduce myself right?

My name is May Valentines. I'm 17 years old and is a senior in high school . My little brother, Max, and his friend, Dawn is 10 years old and go to the same elementary. We met Dawn because both of our parents who work at the same job and became good friends. They would sometimes come over our house and have lunch together. Ever since then, I considered Dawn as a little sis. Max has a little crush on her (Though he likes to deny it). For me, there's no one I'm practically interested in.

Also, it turns out that both of our parents has a business meeting and will be out of town for the rest of the summer break. Good news; I have no parents to boss me around. Bad news; I have to watch over my little brother and Dawn. I know by the end of this summer, I will have a _very_ big migraine.

"Hey guys," I interrupted their little 'lovers quarrel', "Why don't we go to the park first? Then the mall?"

Max and Dawn looked at each other before shrugging, "Okay."

-------

At the park...

I watched as Dawn and Max played on the slide with some other little kids. I smiled softly at the sight and continued to read one of my favorite romance novels. Yes, I'm a sucker for romance. You have something to say about it?

I started to get bored after awhile and decided to walk around. Not too long afterwards, I came across another path that led somewhere deeper in the forest. Out of curiosity, I started to walk towards it till someone grabbed my legs.

"Don't go in there, sis!" I looked down to see my brother hugging my legs with Dawn behind him.

"And just why not?"

"Because, that place is cursed!"

"What do you mean 'cursed'?" Dawn asked.

"Eight years ago, a little boy at the age of 10 took a walk through that forest but never returned!"

"Give it a rest, Max," I sighed. I kicked my brother off of me and started to walk into the forest again.

"Wait, May!" He held out his hand in an attempt to grab me.

"You can either follow me or stay there and wait till I come back. Your choice." I said and walked further into the forest.

-------

With Max and Dawn...

"So...what do you want to do?" Dawn questioned Max as they both stared at May's disappearing figure. Max kicked the dirt in frustration.

"She's so stupid! She never listens to anything I have to say!" Max breathed in and out, hoping to calm down.

"Do we stay here, or go follow her?"

"Well, I'm kind of scared to go in there," Max gulped in fear but quickly controlled himself and clutched his hands into a fist, "But, there's no way I'm going to let her go in there by herself!"

"Well, lets go then!" Dawn shouted.

Little did they know, the same thing that happened to that little boy, was going to happen to them.

_**End.**_

--------

**A/N: So how was it? Good? Bad? Please leave a review!**

**And remember, if there's something I need to improve, don't hesitate to tell me! Until next time!**


End file.
